pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Precure all star next gen
many years ago all the pretty cure had a picnic to catch up with each other and they all brought their children along however halfway though the festivities most of the kids gone missing the cure went looking for them when they found them their greatest enemy's who were trying to kidnap their kids. luckily the pretty cure managed to save their kids but many of the pretty cure were injured and one had a miscarriage scare ( but the baby was fine) the leader of all the teams fear that this event might happened again so they decided to make a school for all the children for they could all be able to protect them. Years past and almost all the pretty cure children go to futari Hearts academy and as the cures fear the villains came back but with their children as well now it time for the next gen all stars and the next gen Villains to join the on going fight of light and darkness who will win? Pretty cures teams Futari Jewel heart pretty cure Ayame Fujimura aka cure onyx is a hyper and hard headed 15 year old girl she seem to have a bottomless pit for a stomach . She and Tomoko act like sisters they can almost read each other minds she tend to rush into things without thinking Ayame is a star athlete like her parents she tend to be a little smarter than her mom but can still have her ditsy moments her fairy partner is Mayu her mother was cure black Tomoko Shiroki aka cure pearl is a smart and logical 15 year old girl she didn't believe that pretty cure were real until a few months ago ( she was in denial for half of those months) she hate when people treat her father cruelly just because he was a villain she will also stand up for the people who are bullied. Usually act calm and cold but she Is actually a kind and loyal friend her fairy partner is Miyu her mother was cure white Kirari Tsukiyama aka Hevenly Lune is a quiet and gentle 13 year old girl she usually keep to herself when around Strangers but when she around friends and family she a cheerful and bubbly girl who loves to laugh her light powers are different than her mother with kirari powers revolving around the moon. She always has a shoulder to lean on when her friends are sad kirari is a caring sister to her younger sisters and brother her mother was shiny luminous her fairy partner is Furun Futari star shine pretty cure Hoshi mishou aka cure Petal is a loud and boisterous 15 year old girl who love to dolts on her baby sister Hotaru . She is best friends with her cousin Suzume she loves to study stars and is one of the smartest students at school Hoshi is a real athlete who favorite sport is softball she is her mom biggest fan. She has one of the biggest appetite in the school her favorite food is the bread her mother makes her fairy partner is Fay her mother was cure bloom Suzume Sorano aka cure Dove is a calm and mild 15 year old girl who love to paint and dreams to be a famous painter someday she is best friends with her cousin Hoshi who love drag her into crazy plans which almost always end up with a trip to the hospital. She has a pet bird named chio Susume is very hard to anger but if you anger her you better run while you still have the chance her mother was cure egret her fairy partner is may Rie Takamitsu aka cure crescent is a smart and brave girl who always stand up for what she believes in no matter how impossible it seem . She can be over protective of her twin Orika which annoy said twin often but they actually have a great relationship she hardly remembers her father but try to honor him by playing his favorite sport basketball . Rie is the Tom-boy of the twins her fairy partner is moka and her mother was temporary cure bright Orika Takamitsu aka cure hurricane is a quiet and polite girl who always treat people with respect even when the person is as rude as can be but her temper is something to fear . She hate it when Rie act over protective of her but love Rie all the same she almost have no memories of her father but honor him by planing on be coming a game developer . Beside her love of video games Orika is a classic girly girl her aunt was temporary cure windy her fairy partner is poka Yeah pretty cure 5 Chouko Kokoda aka cure Wish is a an outgoing and kind 14 year old girl she has an above average IQ and can be little ditsy. She one of the 4 princesses of the palmier kingdom her mother was cure dream she loves to help others and play music she has powers related to starlight her fairy dragon is Star her dream is to become a musician . she is able to transform into a pink tanuki like mascot. She is clumsy she has a twin sister name Aiko who is missing Kohaku Homura aka cure Blaze is a active and bold 14 year old girl she is the ace of many sport teams.she will away strive to do her best in everything she do . Her mother was cure rouge she tend to defend those weaker than her .she has powers related to fire and her fairy dragon is Ember her dream is to play on the natural soccer team . Miu Amai aka cure glimmer is a tom boyish and cheerful 13 year old girl she like to help her dad with his delivers she is a good dancer she is able to transform into a yellow bird like mascot and have a sky form. Her mother was cure lemonade she live in a big mansion she has powers related to light and her fairy dragon is Lucia her dream is to become a famous ballerina Namika Taru aka cure Tide is a calm and stoic 15 year old girl she student council president she can seem cold and uncaring but is actually really kind and love to nurture others . Her mother was cure Aqua her best friend is Nara she has powers related to water and her fairy dragon is Neptune.Her dream is to become a kindergarten teacher . She is rich Masuyo Natsu aka Cure Sage is a soft spoken and gentle 15 year old girl she love animals and is great at drawing she is the middle child of her family . Her mother was cure mint her and She is also one of the 4 princesses of the palmier kingdom.she can also transform into a green squirrel like mascot she has powers related to nature and her fairy dragon is Rosella .her dream is to become a illustrator Nara Mimino aka Wild Lotus she a bright and competitive 14 year old girl she tend to worry about the princesses a lot and even more when one of them goes missing and can be pretty overprotective of her friends she is also childhood friends with Chouko. Her mother was milky rose her power is the blue rose .she can transform into a white and lilac bunny like mascot her dream is to become a palmier guard . She is half fairy dragon Sunako aka cure Shade Akumu youngest daughter she followed her mother every command blindly until she severely injured Cure Wish and Cure Sage while they were defending their friends. after that she began to question.her mother will and started wondering if tainting dreams energy from the innocent was truly in the right . She defected from Doom when Akumu order her to kill a defenseless wild Lotus in episode 21 . she first transformed into cure Shade in episode 26 when sunako try to protect a severely injured cure glimmer from Yoru her themes colors are silver and dark violet her powers are shadows (she now goes by Amaya Mizuki and her dream is to be a zoologist ) bright fresh pretty cure Momoko chien aka cure Grapefruit is a cheerful and compassionate 14 year old girl who try to see the best in everyone Momoko is best friends with her cousin Kaiyo they nearly do everything together . she is very protective of the people she care about and always to try to act cool in front of people she admire often failing she is the precure of compassion her mother was cure peach. she is on the base ball team Kaiyo Nishi aka cure pomegranate is sweet and thoughtful 14 year old girl love to making people smile even if the is a stranger. Kaiyo is best friend with her cousin Momoko and is usually Momoko voice of reason mostly able to stop her half bake ideas before they stat but they do have to make trip to the er sometimes. Kaiyo can be a bit clumsy usually tripping over her our feet and can tell when her friends are sad. she is the precure of generosity her mother was cure passion . she has a little sister named Etsuko Reina Minami aka cure Elder is a cheeky and combative 15 year old girl who tend to joke around trying to make everyone around her laugh no matter who it is. Reina is working part time as a talented model and tend to be fiercely competitive with her rival Chiaki but the truth is she doesn't know if she want to be an model only really doing it to make her mother happy. she has a snarky side which come out with her competitive side Reina look up to her mother greatly and want to make her proud her mother was cure berry . she tend to get annoyed about her cure name being elder she is the precure of Bliss Shinju Mikoshiba aka cure mango is a considerate and naive 13 year old girl who is very kind but can forgive a bit to easily even when the person doesn't deserved it .Shinju can be kinda timid around people she is unfamiliar with around them she act like a little lady always being polite but with her friends she is a lot more open . Shinju love animal more than life itself she even has a habit of bringing strains into her room with out her parents knowing . she is the precure of humility Shining heart catch precure Azumi Salamander aka cure Dahlia is a innocent and selfless 14 year old girl who has a deep passion for an flowers she has a timid side not likely to raise her hand up in class or talk to an stranger on the street but has one of the kindest heart you can imagine always willing to help anyone who need it. Category:Fan Series